Te quiero a mi lado
by nessi 98
Summary: pequeño one-shot sobre los sentimientos de Ben hacia su prima Gwen


_uuuuuuuuuuu bueno este pequeño one-shot es por uan ocacion especial, mi hermanitsu cumple años y como ultimamente esta muy loquisisima por Ben 10 pues le hice este pequeño one-shot_

_espero q sea de su agrado y le guste este pqeueño regalo y para los demas q entren a leerlo les agradesco q le den la oportunidad_

_..._

_Nunca podía evitar preocuparme demasiado por Gwen y ponerle atención de mas… pero bueno es normal porque es mi prima o esa creía yo que era la razón de por qué me sentía así, no me di cuenta realmente o no lo entendía hasta que ella comenzó a relacionarse con Kevin._

_Me sentía confundido, todo el tiempo estaba de mal humor, pero de muy mal humor le gritaba a todos y quería golpear a medio mundo, para desquitar mi enojo terminaba golpeando la pared y lastimaba mis manos._

_A veces sin pensarlo le reclamaba a Gwen por andar con Kevin "como puedes estar con él" "es una mala persona" "tu mereces alguien mejor, alguien que te quieras mas" eso era lo que le decía, ella simplemente se molestaba con migo y me dejaba de hablar por días o no quería verme y cuando eso pasaba me rompía el corazón, me sentía solo triste y miserable_

_No soportaba esas situaciones así que deja a un lado mi orgullo e iba corriendo a ella y me disculpaba de rodillas literalmente, ella tierna y comprensiva con migo aceptaba mis disculpas y me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que hacían que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, mi mundo era perfecto con solo verla._

_Pero todo se volvía gris cuando la veía de nuevo con él, de verdad no lo soportaba y no lo aguantaba, buscaba cualquier razón para golpear a Kevin._

_Creí que andar con Julie llenaría ese vacío que sentía… pero no era así, ella me agradaba y me caía bien, pero no era suficiente._

_Ahora estábamos los dos solos en mi habitación, sentados en mi cama, ella me ayudaba a estudiar, mis padres no se encontraban, el sentirla tan cerca me enloquecía, su olor era dulce y embriagador, sus labios jugosos y carnosos… quería besarlos, comérmelos…_

_Ella se percato de que la miraba tan fijamente_

— _¿Qué pasa Ben? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?_ _— _

— _¿eh? — Estaba distraído contemplándola, reí nervioso— no, ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunte tontamente… ya sabía la respuesta_

—_no has dejado de mirarme— _

—_ja, ¿mirarte? Ni que tuvieras tarta suerte Gwen— dije arrogantemente ella frunció el ceño molesta— lo siento, lo siento era una broma, tranquilízate— le di una palmada en al espalda_

—_¡hey! no hagas eso, no soy un chico—reí nervioso y luego ella rio divertida_

_Su mano la poso sobre mi rodilla mientras reíamos alegres… no pude soportarlo más y calle esa hermosa risa con un profundo beso… ¡ah! Como había deseando eso desde hace tanto tiempo, sus labios eran más dulces y jugosos de lo que había fantaseado._

_Ella puso su mano sobre mi pecho separándome._

—_Ben ¿Qué haces? — se hizo hacia atrás tapándose la boca_

—_Me gustas Gwen, me gustas mucho, me tienes loco, no soporto mas esto— me quise lanzar sobre sus labios de nuevo, ella se retorcía evitando que la besara._

_La apreté contra mi pechos, besando su delicioso cuello._

—_Ben… Ben, detente… estás loco… somos primos— trataba de empujarme con sus brazos pero no lograba separarme_

_Mi peso la venció y se recostó sobre la cama, me pose sobre ella, succionaba su piel del cuello._

— _¡basta! Por favor Ben… detente— _

—_no puedo detenerme Gwen… es demasiado tarde para controlarme—_

_Pronto note como se rendía lentamente a mis besos y caricias. Ahora ella también correspondía mis besos, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban, se aferro a mi espalda dejándose llevar, lleve mis manos hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos, subí mis manos lentamente hasta sus deliciosos glúteos, después hasta su vientre, acaricie sus pechos… la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía tan rápido…_

—_Ben, hijo estamos en casa— era la voz de mi madre_

_Nos separamos rápidamente, nos sentamos sobre la cama acomodando nuestras ropas y cabello, finiendo que estudiábamos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi madre_

— _¡oh! Gwen querida, creí que ya no estarías, porque no te quedas a comer— dijo mi madre_

—_em… no gracias tía, es mejor que me vaya a mi casa, se está haciendo tarde— _

—_está bien querida— mi madre salió del cuarto_

_Gwen se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir corriendo de ahí, la detuve tomándolo de la muñeca, la jale hacia mí para darle un beso de despedida, ella lo evito volteando la cara_

—_lo siento Ben, pero esto no puede ser entre nosotros, somos primos… es imposible esta relación, así que olvida esto— salió de la habitación corriendo_

_Sentí una enorme tristeza invadirme, una vez más me sentía solo, esa tristeza cambio a enojo y frustración… golpe la pared hasta hacer sangrar mis nudillos… no me rendiría, juro que jamás me rendiría, conquistaría Gwen sin importar que y ella estaría con migo… sé que tengo oportunidad, ahora sé que también le gusto… ahora sé que no me puedo rendir…_


End file.
